Rikku, Check Please
by Archaven
Summary: RikkuXGippal What happens when you mix Rikku with retail? You get a girl who hates her job checking at a grocery store and is on the verge of getting sacked when a new blondehaired oneeyed assistant manager shows up. Suddenly work isn’t quite so dreadfu
1. The Fleshy Wallet

AN: I got this bizarre idea of a story one night while closing at my actual grocery store where I actually work (I hope you are comforted by the fact that I am not _completely_ clueless like some authors are when writing stories where the characters hold occupations they know nothing about). I thought, _How would Rikku handle the whole retail business? Would she be good at it?_ (Maybe when she isn't being so clumsy). So the little wheelies in my noggin started whirling and I decided, what the hey, why not give it a shot and we'll just see how it turns out? Now, I'm warning you right off the bat, I have never tried juggling two fics at once; usually when I begin writing a fic while in the process of completing another one, it means that I have completely and hopelessly given up on the first and that no one should hold their breath and wait for me to finish it. That won't be the case here, I have every intention of finishing _Redemption for a Weary Soldier_, (which you should all go check out –hint-hint-). If anything, I'm really hoping that this will help my tendency to burn out on projects. Like, when I start getting bored with one I'll just work on the other! I'm not totally sure that it will work, this is simply a hypothesis, but as I've said before, I have every intention of trying!

So, without further ado I present:

Rikku, Check Please

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX2 or its characters

Chapter 1

--

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Rikku lazily picked up a can of vegetables and ran it across the scanner. She snuck another peek at the clock. Great. Another ten minutes to go. Why did time always feel like it was turning backwards whenever it was almost time for one to go home? She tossed a loaf of bread carelessly down the register and totaled the price so that it was displayed for her customer to see on the larger screen.

"Will that be all today ma'am?" Rikku asked, voice barely lifting in pitch she was so tired. Brother liked to make fun of how exhausted an eight hour shift could be on her, and perhaps he was right, it wasn't like she was constantly lifting heavy bags of forty pound dog food from the bottom of baskets, lugging unruly carts from one end of the store to the other, or the worst of it all, standing in one spot for eight hours straight until it felt like someone was constantly jamming daggers right through her heels and slicing up her claves settling at the small of her back.

Work put Rikku in a fairly foul mood, especially when it was almost over.

The woman behind the register put on finger on her stubbly chin and stared at the screen. "How much did that bread ring up?" she asked in a haughty tone. It was a tone that said, "I am better than you because I am standing on this side of the register and you are standing on that side, therefore I am your ultimate master and you shall kiss the very ground I walk on."

Rikku sighed and crushed the urge to roll her eyes. "The bread only rings up at the sale price with a ten gil total purchase, before the purchase of the bread," Rikku droned automatically. She had the mountain of bread loaves to be put back stacked in a shopping cart to prove how many times she had already gone over this with every other customer today.

The very large lady sniffed before frowning. "Well, it certainly didn't say anything about a ten gil purchase over on the aisle." She raised her nose. "I would have seen it if it had."

Rikku groaned inwardly, but outwardly she put on a tight smile and turned to man currently tossing the lady's purchases in plastic bags. "Clasko?"

He nodded in affirmation and ran off to aisle five. Apparently he had been through this drill many times as well. While he was gone, Rikku took over his job sacking the groceries with a bit more care. Or maybe care was the wrong word as she was simply sacking with sense. She rearranged a bag Clasko had done where the bread was on the bottom and several cans of fruit cocktails were situated on top.

The man returned moments later, a little out of breath and waving the sign showing the sale price of the bread and right below, in big bold letters: **_W/TEN GIL PURCHASE._**

The lady merely sniffed again. "Well, maybe you should put it in a place where people will actually see it!" she retorted.

_What, right underneath the bread display isn't good enough? Maybe you'd like it better if we stapled it to your head!_ Rikku let the delicious thought roll through her mind, but instead of voicing how she really felt, she asked in the sweetest tone she could muster, "So do you still want the bread or do you want me to void it off?"

"No, keep it on. I don't have the time to go running all over town for a loaf of bread. Now how much did you say it was?" Not waiting for Rikku to reply, the woman squinted her eyes and hunched forward, eyes mere centimeters from the screen.

It was about this time when Rikku realized that the woman wasn't carrying any kind of purse. And the shapeless mass of fabric encompassing the overweight woman didn't appear to include any kind of pockets whatsoever. Rikku paled at what this meant, and her worst fears were quickly realized when the woman pulled at the collar of her dress, reached in with one pudgy hand and rummaged around the massive expanse of her bra. Rikku waited with baited breath, calculating briefly just how many washings her hands would need afterwards, probably twenty or thirty. At least.

After digging around for a good and solid minute, the woman glanced down at her ample cleavage and donned another frown. Her hand had surfaced and she scratched her hairy chin thoughtfully again. "I couldn't sworn I grabbed a twenty gil before I left the house…" she murmured before reaching her hand in again, this time on the opposite bosom.

Rikku prayed fervently in her head, _Oh Yevon, please let her have forgotten the money! Please let her just leave without buying anything!_ Unfortunately, Yevon has this nasty way of not pulling through at the most crucial of moments.

"Found it!" the woman crooned and pulled the wadded piece of currency from deep within the folds of her breast. She handed the defiled money to Rikku who cringed as her own trembling hand reached forward…

--

Yuna was in tears as Rikku finished her story. Head slumped over the small table in the break room, her bottled water had been pushed dangerously near the edge and was threatening to overturn at any given moment. "It wasn't _that_ funny," Rikku groaned snatching the bottle and taking a swig.

"Hey! That's _my_ water!" Yuna cried, instantly forgetting the hilarity of Rikku's story as she grew possessive over the bottle Rikku now nursed.

"It _was_ your water," Rikku retorted and tilted back in her chair as she took a long deliberate sip of the liquid.

Yuna merely rolled her eyes, before letting them wander over to the window of the break room, which displayed the interior of the whole backroom. Occasionally people in uniforms would pass by in a hurry. Suddenly, Rikku heard a snag catch in Yuna's breath and she gasped, "Who's _that_?" before pointing out the window to a new member of the crew, currently engrossed in the task of lifting hundreds of pounds of diapers onto a pallet jack to be hoisted out onto the front end.

Rikku studied the man Yuna gaped at and was surprised that she was able to keep her own jaw from dropping as well. Tanned arms rippled with well-defined muscles underneath the standard work shirt issued to every employee at the store. For once, Rikku appreciated the otherwise dull article of clothing. His blonde hair had highlights of all variations of browns and golds scattered through the tresses, which naturally spiked outwards in many different directions. His head turned briefly and before the two girls knew what was happening, he had turned around and was waving cheerfully at the dumbfounded girls. His eyes sparkled with a boyish mischievousness and his grin was almost lopsided, with a carefree dimple right below the cheek.

Rikku began giggling. "Yunie! I think he's checking you out!" Rikku nudged the girl in the ribs.

Instantly, her face turned beet red her hands flew to her cheeks. "No! You don't really think so…do you?" She hurriedly looked away from the grinning man, hiding her blushing face behind a hand before carefully peeking over the upturned palm and giving a goofy rendition of his grin in return.

"So go talk to him!" Rikku encouraged.

"No way! Th-that would hardly be appropriate Rikku!" Yuna's face turned about ten shades brighter (if that was even possible).

Rikku flashed Yuna a sly smirk as the mystery man started making his way toward the break room. "It looks like you won't have to do any of the work yourself. Here he comes!" Rikku sang out chuckling as Yuna's color suddenly drained and she went from red to shock white in a matter of moments.

Suddenly, the intercom interrupted Elvis as he crooned about his blue suede shoes as a chiding female voice announced, "Rikku and Yuna, check please." In other words, get your asses to the front this minute, break was over five minutes ago."

Before Rikku could breathe a word, Yuna had dashed from the break room in a whirlwind fairly knocking the confused man right to the ground. Rikku followed her friend at a more languorous pace stopping in front of him and giving him a sheepish grin. "Er…sorry about my friend there," she said scratching her cheek and grinning.

"S'okay," the blonde man brushed off Yuna's cold shoulder. He looked into the direction she had disappeared. "What's her name anyway…?" he asked and Rikku chuckled under her breath, obviously the man was quite smitten.

"Her name's Yuna," she extended her hand, "and I'm the best friend Rikku. All inquiries concerning her may and probably (in your case) will be answered. So…who're you?" Rikku asked.

The man gave her a sideways look. "Uh, I'm Tidus. I'm new here," he answered before looking back at the place where Yuna had scampered off. "So…is she…you know…available?" he asked.

Rikku giggled at the man's bluntness. Yuna was going to have a hard time avoiding this one. "Yes, and for a reason," she answered finally catching the young man's attention. "You see, she has plenty of admirers, but she will hardly give any of them the time of day," Tidus seemed slightly crestfallen at this. "Some would call it playing hard-to-get, but if you ask me, Yuna's just shy. All she needs is a little old-fashioned persistence," she winked at Tidus.

"_Rikku_, check please," the voice over the intercom sounded quite annoyed. It was the "if you don't get yourself up here right now, you'll be sacked so fast your head will still be spinning tomorrow" tone. Rikku knew not to dawdle.

"Well, I better get up to the front before Nooj bursts a vein," she said in farewell and tossed a wave over her shoulder as she jogged to the front of the store.

The scene meeting her when she arrived was one of Yuna busy with a two-cart order, trying to catch Rikku's eye and trying to juggle the groceries down the register while avoiding her bagger, Ormi, who was always leaning just a _bit_ too close in order to "get a better reach." Shelinda, the other checker on duty was also busy with an order of her own, but she took a moment to send Rikku a haughty smirk before she went back to work. Rikku merely rolled her eyes. If things weren't done exactly by the company regulations, Shelinda was the very first person to know, and the very first person to run off to the store director, Nooj to tattle. No doubt she had already spoken with the store director about Rikku's tardiness.

Moving to the office area, Rikku was faced with yet another miffed worker. "Rikku, you know if you keep up being late all the time like this, Nooj is going to fire you," said Nhadala the office cashier on duty as she handed Rikku another pan of currency. Rikku was about to open her mouth and give some kind of excuse about helping out some customer on her way to the front, but Nhadala held up her hand. "No excuses Rikku, you know I'm about to leave, but Nooj won't make you office cashier if you keep up this tardy streak. No matter how bad you need the raise, he won't care. You know that," Nhadala gave Rikku a pointed stare before dismissing the agitated girl with a "Go to register three."

Rikku skulked to her appointed register. She heard a triumphant huff from Shelinda's direction and knew the submissive look on her face was the cause of the other cashier's joy, but didn't care. She took an extra long time counting her pan before opening her lane so that she could think. It wasn't like she _enjoyed_ being late or anything, on the contrary; no matter how many times Yuna, Nhadala, and even Maechen sometimes got onto her case about it, she felt terrible every time someone reminded her of her questionable work ethics. There really wasn't any excuse for her antics, she simply dreaded the very thought of going to work, which resulted in her finding trivial tasks that she absolutely _had_ to take care of before she lumbered off to the working force. What with Cid still being shell shocked over Rikku's mom's death, and Brother out of commission from an injury on the job…Rikku was pretty much the sole source of income right now.

But it didn't take away from the fact that she hated her job.

One time, while discussing this issue with the assistant store director, Maechen, the elderly man (who was more of a father figure to Rikku than ever her own Pop was) had suggested that she try finding something that would make work worthwhile, "something that would make you want to show up and face every day," a comment which earned the aging man a round of laughter on Rikku's part. Sometimes, Maechen had suggested that she look for a job that interested her more saying that he would be more than willing to write any letters of recommendation that Rikku could possibly need. But Rikku had declined this suggestion too, because as much as she detested work, the thought of trying to move on to something new terrified her even more.

A meaningful cough from directly behind her told Rikku that Shelinda who wouldn't waste a minute running to Nooj to comment on the lethargy was observing her her coworker seemed to have taken on. So with a sigh, she opened her drawer, put the pan in, unfastened the rope warding off the lurking customers, just waiting to jump into the fastest lane they possibly could, and went back to work.

--

AN: So I've finally managed to pull off the first chapter of this story! Whew, I've been on this Harry Potter rampage reading both Order of the Phoenix and The Half-Blood Prince over the past three days giving my writing a distant, yearning thought before plunging right back into the halls of Hogwarts…

After finishing this first chapter, reading it and then rereading it, I'm not so sure that it is going to make for an interesting enough story to continue, but I suppose I'll just wait to see what kind of reader responses I get before continuing on. After all, I don't really want to waste my time on a fic that nobody really cares for, and that is slightly depressing for me to write seeing as how I can relate to Rikku so well…so just tell me what you think and I'll decide if I'm going to go on based on my feedback.

Also, any suggestions as to which direction you'd like to see the story go would also be nice as I have a very vague direction in which I want the story to kind of veer, but I as I've said, I'm really up in the air about this one.

Oh, also, let me know how you feel about the use of many of the minor characters in this story, I know some people don't like that so much. But then, I also know that there are odd balls out there like me who do!


	2. Home Strife

Author's Note: So just in case anyone was concerned, no, I'm not dead though I am not fully convinced that school won't be my undoing. In the first chapter of this story I assured any worried bodies (of which I'm not entirely sure that there were any) that I had every intention of finishing _Redemption for a Weary Soldier_ and I stick by that. I haven't given up hope on it, I just ran into a wall that needs to be rewritten and absolutely no time to take on this daunting task. Right now I'm working on a more solid plot line (normally I just write whatever I feel needs to be written, but I lose details and connections and end up fragmenting my story so that the beginnings and the endings just aren't in sync). Also, I said that I wasn't sure if I was going to keep this story going, but if this isn't enough of a hint, I do plan to go on. I have big plans for this fic just like I have big plans for _Redemption_. I'm trying to be more careful with this story so that I don't end up writing myself into a corner. That being said, I thank everyone who supported this fic in the first chapter. I wasn't able to respond to you individually because it was posted just before they added that nifty, reply to your reviews feature. Nevertheless, it was your encouragement and the enormous response generated that made me want to continue this.

XXX

I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters. I just use them for my amusement.

XXX

Rikku, Check Please

Chapter 2: Home Strife

XXX

Rikku stumbled up the stairs to reach the apartment on the fourth floor. Normally the trip wasn't so exhausting, but coupled with a day of work, the task was quite taxing. She hesitated before the door and fiddled with the keys in her hand trying to delay the inevitable for as long as she possibly could.

She took a breath and turned the knob. The whole shuffle with the keys had really been unnecessary because the door was always unlocked as Brother never bothered with it. She walked into the cramped front entrance way and tossed keys and purse onto the small bench situated next to the door. "Pops! Brother! I'm home!" she called out into the empty house.

She didn't wait for a reply, but veered off to the left into the conjoined kitchen where a load of dirty dishes greeted her. She grumbled under her breath about the uselessness of a Brother who was stuck in bed but still consumed enough food to feed a small country.

She began the night with the unloading and loading of the dishwasher before turning to the next assignment of dinner. Opening the pantry she dug for an easy meal, something that wouldn't take all night to fix. Spaghetti it was then. She set the noodles to boil on the stovetop and began heating up the sauce in another pan. Kitchen chores finished, she turned to the never-ending supply of laundry.

Gathering a load from her own stash, she rummaged through her father's next. "Have a nice day, Pops?" she asked cheerfully upon entering the dank room. Of course, there was no reply from the man who lay on the bed staring absently up at the shadow patterns on the ceiling. Rikku crinkled her nose, "Sheesh, dad, you stink. How about a nice bath right after supper, huh?" Again, no response. Rikku shrugged and exited the room throwing the discarded clothes into the pile accumulating in the hallway.

Brother's room was next. She banged on the closed door twice before barging in. "Rikku! Where have you been, my bandages needed changings hours and hours ago!" the injured man whined. Picking her way through piles of magazines and models of tiny airplanes, Rikku stooped down every once in a while to pick up some random article of clothing. She vaguely noticed that Brother's television was tuned to a work out channel where a busty blonde in a skimpy bikini was demonstrating a proper crunch. She highly doubted that her sibling had taken a sudden passion towards exercise.

"I'll deal with it after dinner!" Rikku insisted tuning out his stream of demands. She evacuated his room as quickly as she could and, gathering up all of the laundry, she brought it into the kitchen where a beat up washer and dryer were tucked away in the corner. As she proceeded with the tedious task of loading the laundry, folding up the previous load and stowing it away again, she kept an eye on the stove. The last thing she needed right now was for the apartment to burn down.

Spaghetti ready, Rikku ladled a fair amount into three bowls and carried one into Brother's room where she tossed it onto his lap, dashing out before he had a chance to complain about eating spaghetti the previous night. She entered her father's room and sat by the end of the bed.

She hoisted his upper body upright and leaned him against the pillows, a task that wasn't very hard considering how submissive he was to world around him. Spoon feeding her father, she also took random bites from her own share and she tried filling the empty silence with useless prattle.

"So Pops, I was thinking that whenever Brother gets better, and he gets another job (I'll make sure this next has medical insurance covered), maybe we can move out of this place and buy us a real house, right? You think that's what mom would've wanted? Because I do."

The older man flinched slightly at the mention of her mother. That was about the only subject he would even respond to anymore. Although Rikku knew it must be pain that made the man flinch, she still brought up the subject around him as a means to make sure he was still with them. It was cruel, but effective.

Dinner finished, Rikku gathered the bowls, loaded them away, started the dishwasher and went on to tackle her next task: changing Brother's bandages. Her older brother was lazily ruffling through a magazine when she entered the room. "Heya bro, ready for your changing?" she asked lightly as she entered.

He gave her a droll look over the top of the reading material. "I was ready hours and hours ago," he said before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Making her way over to his bedside (and trying not to trip and break her neck in the process), she gently unwrapped the large bandage from around his torso and began to reapply another one. "How is father?" Brother asked a little gruffly. His head was still bent behind the magazine, but Rikku knew that the words came from between gritted teeth. Brother blamed their despondent father for their current predicament, and though he never verbally implied it, Rikku knew that he bordered on hating their father for placing such a burden on his younger sister's shoulders while he was unable to do anything about the situation, bedridden as he was.

Rikku just shrugged. "Same," she replied and gathered up her nursing equipment. "I'm about to go give Pops a bath, maybe you should consider one yourself." She waved the air in front of her nose and pinched Brother on his tattooed arm before heading back out the door.

"Okay Dad," she said entering the darkened room for the third time that night. "Time for a bath."

The ritual took place once every week. Though some people might frown at the unhygienic timetable, Rikku couldn't bear the task at shorter intervals than that. There was something about having to strip down your own middle-aged father and wash his stinking skin while he stared vacantly into the soapsuds that didn't sit right with her. It was a chore that broke down the spirit little by little.

When at the end of the day, Rikku found herself with a bit of spare time, she sank into the confines of her own bed and stared at the ceiling. During those lingering moments between wakefulness and sleep she imagined herself in different circumstances; her, a normal nineteen-year-old girl with age-appropriate responsibilities and girlish fantasies of dates and shopping sprees with her best friend.

XXX

The next two weeks passed with little to no excitement. Rikku made it a point to set her alarm at least an hour ahead of schedule so as to avoid any more confrontations with either Nooj or Shelinda at work. Being a full time employee had its perks, Rikku constantly reminded herself. At least her schedule was pretty much set in stone—come in at eight and leave at five on the weekdays. Weekends were usually devoted to all the double shifts she could manage which meant she was trapped in the store from open to close. Being kin as well as good friends with Nhadala, the main office cashier, she was usually the first to get called in if someone flaked out or called sick.

Work was Rikku's life, much as she hated the fact. And yet, there was no way to avoid it. Relatively speaking, working so much had its benefits, she did get a very nice check every Thursday, but the truth of the matter was that as soon as the money touched her hand it was gone. She had managed to square out a way to include her dad and her brother into the health insurance offered by the company, but they both cost an additional two hundred dollars each, per month, taking a major chunk out of her paycheck before she even saw the result of her hard work. Add the cost of rent, gas, regular living expenses, and the continual stream of doctor visits (she had to make sure her dad was still a regular human being and hadn't slipped into being a vegetable overnight), and her income alone was barely enough to live off of. A raise at work would be a nice way to put a little money away for emergencies, and a substantial raise, which was what an office cashier was granted, would even allow her to put some money away for herself so that maybe, when Brother got better and the financial crisis had been thoroughly put to rest, maybe she could join the rest of the normal young adult world. She wanted to go back to school with Yuna and make something out of her life.

XXXX

Rikku relished lunch. It was her favorite time of the day. She didn't even bother with the food, she was around enough of the stuff day in and day out to waste her precious free time with that. Lunch was the glorious hour in the middle of the continuous battle of the day where she had a taste of peace. For sixty magnificent minutes she could simply sit and not think. Yuna had often told her, between giggles that she looked like some kind of zombie, all sprawled across a chair legs stretched before her, arms draped at her sides, head titled back, and eyes completely unfocused as she rested. Rikku laughed along with Yuna's description though inwardly the mental picture disturbed her. She was reminded of her father.

This time, Rikku was restless and didn't think she would be able to sit completely still for the whole of lunch and so she snagged a random tabloid as she passed by the registers on her way to the break room. She was nervous. She could tell by her body's insistence to continually move. Even as she sat at the table of the break room, idly flipping through pages of Sin sightings and articles of Yevon's dark secrets, her leg bounced up and down and she couldn't stay focused on a single article for very long before sighing and flipping to another page to see if some other wild accusation could catch and hold her attention.

It was a hopeless task and Rikku growled in frustration before flinging the useless magazine over her head. It landed with a whoosh and rustle of papers colliding on top of the soda machine. She tilted back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table. "Excuse me young lady, but may I see your receipt for the purchase of that offended item?"

Rikku rolled her eyes as Maechen ambled in, coffee in one hand and inventory reports in another before he sat down in a chair next to hers. "I wouldn't be caught dead buying that load of garbage," she retorted.

"Unless of course, your corpse were violated with a proof of purchase and a copy of thus," Maechen responded coolly taking a leisurely sip of his steaming cup. He eyed Rikku over the rim thoughtfully. Setting the container back down, he asked, "What on Yevon's green world is the matter, child?"

Rikku's eyes widened in surprise and she leaned back slightly, throwing off her balance and nearly causing her chair to topple backwards. She brought her feet back down safely to the ground and rested her chin in her palm as she thoughtfully watched the stockers scurry around the backroom through the window. She noticed a spray of golden locks…so Tidus was working tonight. She sighed and looked back at Maechen. "Just nerves I guess," she replied and stared a hole into the table. "Nhadala is leaving next week and Nooj hasn't even hinted at who's going to be taking her place! I…I really need that position, Maechen, you know that," she looked pointedly at the old man who nodded and adjusted his glasses.

In fact, Maechen was the only person in the whole store, and perhaps in the entire world who knew the full extent of Rikku's troubles at home. Even Yuna had only been told that both of the men in Rikku's life had been decommissioned, which was why, after only one measly semester of classes, Rikku had dropped out of school and began working full-time. Rikku suspected that Nooj merely knew she was going through a rough patch, as he was more lenient with her than he was with some of his other employees, a fact she attributed to Maechen. She had no doubt in the old man's ability to keep her personal life to himself, but she figured he probably clued Nooj in to enough of her situation to keep her where she was. She didn't feel it was a betrayal of confidence at all, because if it hadn't been for Maechen, Rikku was certain that she would not be in the secure position she was currently in. Maechen was the only person who knew the full extent of Rikku's circumstances, and the full impact it made on her. He was aware of the future she sacrificed for her family and the toll of carrying a grown person's troubles exacted on her young shoulders.

He was also aware of her financial difficulties. "You haven't heard anything from Nooj, have you?" she asked nervously. She rubbed her hands and gripped her wrists, another nervous habit acquired through her pressuring trials, though Rikku figured it was better than nail biting and didn't try to correct herself. "Has he asked you for your opinion about it? I mean, you are second in charge, right? Surely you have some kind of clue as to who he's thinking about putting up there?"

Maechen gave her another long thoughtful look before answering. "He has asked my choice of nomination and I gave him my answer, and that was as far as the subject went between the two of us."

"Well?" Rikku asked leaning forward becoming aggravated about the way he danced around her inquiries, though that was simply his way. Maechen was never one to just come out and tell you what he was thinking, which was probably the main reason that Rikku got along with him. At this crucial moment, however, the trait was rather annoying. "Who did you 'nominate'?" she imitated his solemn warbling tone to a tee earning her a smile from the old man.

"You my dear. I could think of no one wiser or more capable of keeping up with such a daunting task." A beam lit the entirety of Rikku's face upon the manager's words. Reaching over, she wrapped her arms around the old man and embraced him.

"You're not so bad for an old fart, you know that?" she asked as she stood and stretched her legs.

Maechen chuckled and brought his inventory reports closer to his face for inspection. "Years of wisdom and knowledge and I shall go down in history as an ancient bodily function not as offensive as most others…how honoring. I can finally die in peace. Are you going back to work already? How very un-Rikku-like."

Setting her lips in a thin line, Rikku balled her fists and looked out the window at the workers scurrying along. "I have to make sure I get that position…even if it means sacrificing the one luxury besides sleep that I look forward to everyday. It's…that important."

XXX

As it turned out, Rikku didn't get to impress Nooj by being early for once. As she picked her way through crates of canned soup and dried noodles, Tidus cornered her. "How's it going?" he asked cheerfully grinning like a fool and placing one hand haphazardly behind his head. "Listen, I need some help with your friend, Yuna, she won't even talk to me!" he didn't give her a chance to slip away as he launched into his woes.

Rikku sighed and shook her head. Either he was a complete airhead or he was so absolutely smitten with her best friend that nothing else mattered. Rikku opted to believe the second option (though he hadn't said or done anything to disprove the first). Raising an eyebrow she tilted her head to the side and carefully scrutinized the man before her. Initially, she had simply been amused at her friend's bashfulness, and hadn't given Tidus's intentions much consideration. But now, seeing that he was serious on the matter of pursuing his interest (and to Rikku, he didn't seem lacking in the determination department), she decided she needed to play it safe.

"Where are you from anyway?" she asked. Stockers rarely ever left the dark confines of the back room except to put groceries on the shelves, which they normally did in the wee hours of the mornings anyway, but Rikku was sure that this guy had never been to her store before. She certainly would've remembered such a cute face.

"I transferred," was his reply to which Rikku shrugged. It was a typical answer after all. She regarded him a little more, unsure about whether to let him into the shy girl's life, but also feeling the nagging nudge of time ebbing on, of Nooj's disappointment, and her failure to secure the new position.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, listen up buddy, Yuna's my best friend. I'm going to give you one chance, and if you screw it up, if you hurt her in any way…" she leaned in closer darkening her face to what she hoped was a menacing scowl.

Unfortunately, the threat had no effect whatsoever on the happy-go-lucky boy whose eyes lit up as though it were his birthday and he had glimpsed the mountain of presents stacked just for him. "So you'll help me then?" he asked, a giddy edge lacing his voice.

"Yuna and I take our breaks together. She comes in at one this afternoon meaning we will be breaking at about three thirty. But don't expect me to leave her. That would be extremely awkward for Yuna who would probably end up avoiding you like the plague. Sorry to rain on your parade."

But if anything, Tidus's parade was in full swing: horses, bands, floats, and manure. Rikku felt a slight twinge of jealousy at his open affection and relished in envying her best friend for a few moments before mentally pinching herself. She could barely keep her life together as it was; a relationship was the very furthest thing from her mind at the moment. But still…seeing the excitement well within those sea blue eyes, Rikku couldn't help feeling the whimsy of remorse. After all, it felt really nice to be wanted.

XXX

I'll give you a cookie if you can guess which grocery store I work at (here's a hint, I live in Texas). You probably won't know unless you've lived in the South…


	3. The Good Odds of Gambling

Hello all, I've had this one sitting around the computer, just waiting to be edited and set forth into the world, so since I finally have a spare moment, I decided I would use it for the benefit of everyone who's interested in this little story! I've had a few guesses as to the name of my grocery store, none of them were right so far. I suppose I'm being a bit unfair though. After all, before I moved to Texas I had never heard of this particular store. But I'm still gonna wait and see if anyone gets it! Okay, that's enough, enjoy!

XXX

Rikku, Check Please

Chapter 3: The Good Odds of Gambling

XXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of its characters.

XXX

_Just one more customer,_ Rikku chanted in her head as she beckoned a man holding a package of carrots over to her register. As he walked to where the transaction would take place, she put up her rope and tread back to her spot behind the counter. Her step was a bit lighter as she trounced over to where the man waited. Good. Being of the male category he probably wouldn't be too concerned about specific things like saving a small amount of gil through coupons or some other in-store sale. In fact, most of the men Rikku had ever encountered in a grocery store wanted to be anywhere but there and were usually forced to make a stop because of the wife. When it came to checking out, the typical male attitude was, "Take the money and get me the hell out of here!" Rikku giggled inwardly at the thought and took the package from the man, running it over the laser and totaling the price so the man could see. He was fidgety, all the more supporting Rikku's theory.

The transaction continued—the man handed her a bill, she gave him the change along with the receipt and bid him farewell. "Wait," he commanded as she turned heel and started fleeing for the safety of the break room. She stopped and rolled her eyes. Either the guy was a pervert and was about to drop some cheesy pick up line, or her entire analysis of the man was wrong and he was actually more fickle than he appeared. Maybe she hadn't dropped the carrots in the sack to his liking.

She plastered on a brilliant smile and turned her face back to the customer. "Can I help you?" she asked in her most cheery voice. The man was counting his change again and Rikku sighed inwardly. He had paid with a rather large bill and probably needed the reassurance that she had given him the correct amount of change. People often did this with Rikku. Yuna told her it was because she had such a young innocent look about her; people just didn't think she was capable of thinking on the same caliber as the rest of the world, when in fact, Rikku rarely made mistakes when it came to dealing with money.

She waited patiently while the man counted his change and looked at the receipt. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry miss, I gave you the wrong bill. I meant to give you a smaller one." Fishing out his wallet he opened it up and pulled out a twenty to prove his word. "I tell you what, why don't I give you change for that fifty back. I was going to give it to my mom."

Rikku narrowed her eyes slightly, but went to her register. Perhaps her suspicions weren't correct. He could be telling the truth…She took the money from the man, opened her register, and switched the change around. If he was honest, it would make him happy and he would leave. If not…

"Oh you know what ma'am, can I get that hundred from you? Here, here's five twenties, count them back to me," from the corner of her eye, she saw his smug grin. That jerk. The hoax had been attempted many times with her before, because she appeared young and naïve, but Rikku knew most of the ploys when it came to short changing. She was Al Bhed after all; the art of trickery to survive ran through her veins.

She smiled sweetly and didn't miss a beat. "Are you sure you just want the hundred? Cause you know I could give you ten of these fives, and five tens. Or maybe you only want one twenty, six tens, and four fives? But wait, what about your other fifty? Are you sure you don't want a few ones thrown in there too?" The bills were arranged and rearranged across the counter. The man suddenly donned a confused face as she switched the amounts around and realigned the bills facing him. The money was being switched before him, just as he had intended to do with her, except that he wasn't the one in charge of the direction of the flow. When he was good and confused, she snatched all of the money, detached his five twenties, and threw them on the counter before returning the remaining change and slamming her drawer closed. Her face went dark as his paled. She wasn't as oblivious as she appeared. She glared a few moments longer before smiling sweetly again. "Have a good day sir!" she trilled handing him his bag again. "Or I guess I should say enjoy the rest of it, because I'm calling the cops." Any remaining color drained from the man's face and he fairly sprinted out the door, snatching the hundred on the counter before tearing through the parking lot.

She retrieved her pan and handed it up to Nhadala who shook her head. "Rikku, you should have been more careful throwing around your change like that. What if Nooj had been around? He would have thought you were being conned by that man."

Rikku just shrugged. "He wasn't and I felt like having a bit of fun. Besides, you saw the look on his face. Cop or no cops, that asshole won't be back in this store again."

Nhadala grinned and brought her palm to her forehead. "You are a piece of work Rikku."

"I'm just here to make things more interesting. Do you need me to fill out a description or anything?" she asked stretching her arms and looking back at the clock.

"Nah, I'm not going to bother," Nhadala replied looking at the clock as well. "Like you said, he won't be back here again. Okay, fifteen minutes. Go."

Rikku made her escape. About halfway down aisle eight, she heard Nhadala send Yuna on her break as well. As much as she needed the job, she was still sorry to see the older woman leave. Nhadala covered for her more times than she cared to recall. And she never failed to coordinate the schedule so that both Yuna and Rikku could spend their short time relaxing together.

Throwing open the door, Rikku ambled into the small space and plopped down on top of the table, swinging her feet and relishing the feel of relief as the pressure was taken off her heels. Moments later, Yuna also barged through the door in something of a huff. Scowling at the Al Bhed girl, she crossed her arms and harrumphed before demanding, "Alright, tell me what is going on. You haven't stopped nagging me since I walked in the door."

"Aww, poor Yunie got her feewings hurt," Rikku giggled and clutched her chest in mock concern.

"Whatever," Yuna retorted and dropped into a chair. "I know you're up to something though. I can tell by that obnoxious little twinkle in your eye," she insisted nearly jabbing said organ with a finger aimed at Rikku in accusation. Giving a great sigh, Yuna dropped her arm and studied the wall. "I'm tired," she announced to which Rikku rolled her eyes.

"You're always tired," Rikku replied.

"Well this time it's a solid, swear-to-Yevon fact. If I have to listen to one more lady gripe at me because I won't bring down the price on her box of candy, which by the way she really didn't need to buy, I'm telling you, she was bigger than all of Luca…oh, hello…"

Tidus stood before the two girls in all his flaxen haired, pearly smiled glory. His blue eyes were piercing as they surveyed Yuna who turned to face the man who entered the room during her tirade. She couldn't escape as he stood between her chair and the door. Rikku had to physically restrain herself from laughing aloud. Cocking her head to the side, she grinned at the bold man. "Hiya Tidus, I don't believe you've met my friend Yuna, here, Yuna this is Tidus, Tidus this is Yuna. He just transferred. Whatcha got there?" she asked indicating the bottles in his hand.

"Huh? Oh this? It's water, you two ladies looked a little parched," he replied with his easy grin. "Here," he tossed one to Rikku and handed the other to Yuna who hesitated before she reached out and took the beverage from him.

"How very kind of you," Yuna said between gritted teeth. Rikku could feel the heated daggers Yuna was shooting her way, but ignored the death glares as she chugged her water.

"Thanks," she raised the bottle to Tidus. "You have no idea how much I needed this. I swear, all those tall glass windows must magnify the sun because it gets hotter than the Bikanel up front."

"So were did you transfer from?" Yuna asked opting to be polite, for which Rikku was glad.

"Kilika," Tidus immediately responded, smile widening at her acknowledgement of his existence.

"Why in Spira did you come here to Besaid?" Yuna asked surprised that the man left one of the busiest stores in the whole chain.

Tidus just shrugged and leaned against the soda machine behind him. "Guess I just needed a change, that's all," he replied. "Besides, me and father used to come to Besaid all the time, for the beaches, and to quote the old man, 'Skies so blue you could almost ride their waves.'"

"Kilika has beaches too," Yuna countered, taking a careful sip from her own water.

"And a great mall!" Rikku interjected thinking back to trips with the family to the prosperous town. Her mother had always loved Kilika; she had even wanted to move there at one point. Suddenly, the smile on Rikku's face died and she went quiet again.

Tidus picked up the conversation. "Yeah, and it also has a whole lot of rich snobs and picky people, kind of like that woman you were mentioning a bit ago," he said looking at Yuna who also nodded in agreement. "And to top it all off, the boss was a jerk. Very pompous."

"Well, I'm not convinced that Besaid is much better," Yuna replied looking out of the window. "Nooj is no moogle, and people here can be just as rude."

"Oh, believe me, I was convinced a while ago that Besaid is the much better choice," he said eyeing Yuna whose eyes widened in shock. The color in her face, which had gradually been turning normal again, exploded in a fiery wrath of heat. She took a long swig of water to hide her embarrassment.

Regaining some of her humor as she witnessed the exchange between the pair, she cuffed Yuna lightly on the shoulder and winked at Tidus. "Why don't you two just go get a room or something?" she asked earning a look of surprise from Tidus and a deadly scowl from Yuna.

"I don't believe you!" Yuna said shaking her bottle of water at Rikku who giggled as drops of water sprayed her face. "You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" she accused standing from the chair and looking about ready to charge at the blonde Al Bhed.

"Heh, heh, look at the time Yuna! I've gotta get back to work before Nooj kills me!" Yuna didn't get a chance to reply as Rikku hopped off the chair and dashed out of the room in the blink of an eye.

Yuna looked torn as she switched her gaze from Rikku's trail to the grinning man beside her. "I…um…well, I guess I should go back to work too…"she finally stammered, eyes firmly planted on the ground.

"You know—"

"Thank you very much for the water," Yuna interrupted inclining her head and leaving the room as well. Tidus watched her retreating back, the disappointment radiating from his body as his shoulders slumped lower and his head slouched. He almost asked her, but at the last second she ran like a frightened rabbit. He pouted for a moment more before grinning and standing straight again. It was okay. He enjoyed challenges.

XXX

It was another glorious end to a brutal day. Rikku mashed her pin number into the clock out machine and sighed happily as she fished out her keys. "Ah, there you are my dear!" she looked up as Maechen rounded the corner of the office. His white beard flowed down to his chest, immaculately groomed, as were the remnants of hair on his head. Withered eyes sparkled beneath the round glass of his spectacles as he caught sight of Rikku.

"What is it old man?" she asked teasingly feeling invigorated by her freedom from work and his cheery disposition. He held out a small square of paper for her examining. "Let me guess, your eyes are finally giving out, okay hold on, I'll read it…" she trailed off on her usual taunts as she scrutinized the paper. "A lottery ticket!" she laughed, clutching the paper to her breast and doubling over. Tears leaked from her eyes, for some reason the scene was just so comical. Good old Maechen, ever the anchor of logic and wisdom, who could probably recite the exact odds against winning the lottery had actually purchased a ticket! "What in Spira are you doing with this?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes and regarding the old man again as he chuckled at her outburst.

"While this might appear to be but a simple lottery ticket to you, I have great faith, my dear, in its capacity to change lives." He leaned in closer, a gesture that she automatically emulated. "You see, most folks buy these innocuous pieces of parchment banking on the goodness that fate sometimes casts our way. I however, purchased this ticket knowing that luck favored me. Do you know why?" he asked lowering his aged voiced to which Rikku shook her own head vigorously. "Because, I have a very special source of luck, one that has been proven time and time again. Through the ages, this symbol has proven resourceful, ingenious, and undefeatable in spirit. You see," he placed his trembling hands over her own that still clutched the ticket. "I'm going to have an Al Bhed uncover its truths before my very eyes. I need no other assurance that the effect will be monumental."

Rikku stilled at his words and emotion filled her eyes as she looked down at the little piece of paper. His words had a very great impact on her—for as long as Rikku could remember, she had been scorned and shunned because she was an Al Bhed. She had never thought the old man before her a racist. But for him, in his own mysterious way, to not only support, but almost declare his awe for her people… "You are such a sweet man," she whispered hugging him tightly.

He cleared his throat dramatically. "I await the verdict, my dear," he pronounced. Rikku nodded and carefully scratched at the surface of the card, unveiling three words beneath the shiny, crumbly material. SORRY, TRY AGAIN.

"Guess I'm not so lucky," she said, her tone slightly down. In all honesty, she had expected something solidifying to happen. Something that she would be able to take with her all of her life, as proof that she was just as good as the next person, Al Bhed or not.

Maechen examined the card, harrumphed, and said, "That, my dear, is a matter of opinion. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He freed the set of office keys from their clasp on his belt and entered the office. He paused before closing the door and turned around to face Rikku again. His eyes glittered in the dying sunlight, but otherwise his facial composure remained passive. "By the way, Nooj wanted me to mention that your training for the new position of office cashier begins three weeks from this Tuesday at eight o'clock, AM if you will. He also said to remind you not to be late."

XXX

Rikku hummed lightly to herself as she stirred the simmering stew she had slaved over for the better part of the night. She took a small sip from the ladle to sample her concoction and crinkled her nose. "Not exactly like mom's…" she murmured before dumping a mound of salt amidst floating potatoes and chunks of hamburger meat. Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly and stirring with renewed vigor, she reflected on Maechen's words about training and felt a trill of excitement course through her body. With such a raise, she might even be able to cut back on her hours a bit! No longer would the cruel mange of work infest the flesh of her soul!

She sighed happily and began pulling utensils and bowls from their appropriate hiding places. For the first time since her mother's ill-fated car crash, her life was finally beginning to look up. She fantasized about the upward spike the next few courses of her life's events would be taking as she distributed the soup. Brother would heal completely and then he would get another, better job. If Cid didn't snap out of his phase soon, maybe the two siblings could pool their money and hire a specialist, or at the very least hire someone to take care of him so the younger offspring could try and pick up the broken shards of their existence.

These thoughts filled her mind as she pranced into Brother's room with his bowl as well as her own. She was in too good of a mood to waste eating dinner with someone who wouldn't share her enthusiasm. Well…maybe sharing wasn't the best word. Acknowledge, perhaps.

"Here's your supper you oaf," she announced handing him the bowl which he took and then spilled a few drops as he immediately tried to set the hot container down somewhere.

Rikku giggled and handed him a few napkins. "If you would just use that lap desk I gave you whenever we first brought you home," she nagged digging said object up from a mountain of magazines and food wrappers. "Yuck! Brother, this place is a complete disaster!"

"So leave if it bothers you so much," he retorted obstinately pushing aside the flat surface perched on his knees and trying to handle his bowl by protecting his hand with a sock he found from the depths of his sheets. "Or clean it, you could always do that much."

"Yeah right, I clean the rest of the house, there's no way in hell I'm rummaging through this mess. Who knows what I'll find?" she shuddered as she examined strewn model plane parts and discarded soda cans. Kicking a few folded clothes left next to the closet for him to put away (though she hadn't really expected him to do so), she made a nice cushion on the floor and plopped down close to Brother's bedside.

"What is with you? You seem too full of cheers and happys for coming home from work," he declared slurping the stew from his bowl and not even bothering with the spoon, which had managed to disappear into the mélange of disorder.

"You mean cheerfulness and happiness," Rikku corrected him. They were still working on his language skills. He had only really starting parting with his beloved Al Bhed speech a few weeks after the accident when he realized that his unwillingness to alter his Al Bhed behaviors had really put his family, and more namely his sister, in a terrible financial bind. Rikku put the television that was in her father's room into her Brother's room, and overnight he joined the rest of Spira and began making coherent sentences.

"Well…I got a promotion I guess you could say," Rikku said answering his improperly worded question.

"Really? What kind of prom-tion? What is that?" he asked picking chunks of tomatoes out of his bowl.

"I'm going to be doing a different job and getting more money for it," she replied cringing her nose at his etiquette. "C'mon, at least put them on the napkin if you don't want to eat them!" she chastised.

He ignored her proposal for disposing of the tomatoes. "You mean you will be slaving away more of your youth while father mopes like a small child." He didn't even attempt to conceal the disdain in his voice as he regarded the soup with a renewed interest.

"Now come on Brother, you know that's not very fair of you. You heard what the doctor said, Dad was hurt very deeply when mom died. It's kind of like he's in shock—"

"I know what it is that the doctor said!" Brother yelled balling his napkin angrily and throwing it at the television screen where it bounced harmlessly off a smiling woman's flawless face. "And for months I have sat and here and watched—watched while…as you…" his face contorted in frustration as his anger made the process of translation difficult to juggle. Finally he gave up and reverted to Al Bhed. "Tyt eh yht tyt uid E fydlr yc so ouhkan cecdan kadc ib yht cmaabc fedruid ajah caaehk dra cihcreha frema uin VYDRAN, fru ec cibbucat du dyga lyna uv ic, meac eh pat fedruid iddanehk y funt. Tuh'd damm sa ra cdemm cynac palyica E tuh'd pameaja ed. Dra uhmo naycuh dryd E ys hud uid eh dra funmd nekrd huf rambehk dyga lyna uv drec vysemo ec palyica E ghuf dryd ev so fuihtc naubah E femm pa biddehk yh ajah knaydan pintah uh ouin cruimtanc dryh dryd LUFYNT ymnayto ryc!"

("Day in and day out I watch as my younger sister gets up and sleeps without even seeing the sunshine while our FATHER, who is supposed to take care of us, lies in bed without uttering a word. Don't tell me he still cares because I don't believe it. The only reason that I am not out in the world right now helping take care of this family is because I know that if my wounds reopen I will be putting an even greater burden on your shoulders than that COWARD already has!")

Rikku gave her brother a few minutes to cool off before she spoke. She also reverted to their native tongue, knowing that this issue was one that stood very close to her brother's soul and needed to be handled with a delicateness that only comfort and familiarity could offer. "Esykehe ev ouin juihtc du ouin ehcetae fana juihtc eh ouin raynd. Oui cyo oui lyh'd ramb palyica po tuehk cu oui femm lyica suna dnuipma…Syopa Vydran ec tuehk dra cysa drehk."

("Imagine if your wounds to your insides were wounds in your heart. You say you can't help because by doing so you will cause more trouble…Maybe Father is doing the same thing.")

"Pah," Brother grunted in dismissal. "We all wish it were not so with Mother. We all wish her back with us. But Vydran has forgotten the Al Bhed way of life. Vydran has forgotten _vysemo_ comes before all personal woes. Instead he clings to his sasuneac and lets his vysemo suffer. Sasuneac yna hela, pid dryd'c ymm drao yna. Vydran used to say this all the time, just like every proud Al Bhed. And now he says nothing at all."

("Memories are nice, but that's all they are.")

Rikku was quiet as she contemplated her brother's words, all the while absently stirring her soup. She recalled the earlier years of her youth when they had lived in Bikanel. That saying had been common among her people, and just as Brother said, they were proud of this rule by which they stood, because it separated them from the selfish people of Spira who would sacrifice the lives of their very families simply for the sake of a memory. And while the Al Bhed prided themselves in placing the security of their families above everything, the rest of Spira scorned them for their beliefs seeing them as blasphemous to a Yevon who demanded the forfeit of lives for the exchange of others.

Finally she sighed and looked up at Brother from her arrangement on the ground. He was watching her from his position on the bed, arms crossed in a stance that seemed defiant, but Rikku knew he was protecting himself from whatever new argument he expected her to throw his way. Her gaze softened as she saw her brother: his hard small eyes masking a deep pain and shaken faith in his people. Her thoughts were drawn back to Maechen and his words from earlier in the afternoon. She stood and collected his soup bowl from his hands. Looking surprised, he frowned. "Hey, I was still eating that," he whined.

She giggled in response and collected the discarded tomatoes chunks before drying her hand on the last good napkin and then, reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the lottery ticket from within the folds of her pants and held it before her brother. "What is this?" he asked taking it from her and examining it. "It isn't any good, why would you give this to me?"

"It was a token from someone who has faith in us," she answered as she retreated from his room. "Please don't lose it Brother. That piece of paper is worth more than all of the gil the lottery could possibly offer." She paused before closing the door. "Oh, and even if Vydran has forgotten, I still remember the importance of vysemo, and that is why I won't stand by and watch mine suffer anymore trials than it already has."

XXX

Rikku giggled as Yuna threw her an annoyed glare. For the past two weeks, the girls had added another person to their small break time entourage. "I swear I will kill you…" Yuna breathed as the pair watched a tanned skinned, blonde hair man slumped across the window toward the door of the break room.

"Well you'd have to catch me to be able to do that," Rikku returned between snickers as Tidus stumbled in, short of breath. "Well hiya Tidus! How ya been? Seems like you just ran a marathon."

"Big shipment just arrived…pant pant…Nooj wants truck unloaded…pant pant…before five. I finished unloading…pant pant…just now…" he collapsed in a chair and let his head hang over the back as droplets of sweat spilled down his forehead.

Rikku looked at Yuna who frowned. The girl moved to his side and handed him her bottle of water purchased shortly before going on break. "Here take a drink, take a breath, and calm down. Good Yevon, why in Spira would you over exert yourself so much? I swear, you men and your pride, I bet you were trying to prove how tough and manly you were to Nooj—" Yuna cut off her rant when Tidus reached up and caught her wrist with his hand. Taking the bottle from her with his other hand, he didn't release his grip as he pulled her down to his level.

"I had to finish so that I could come hang out with you guys," he said when his breathing calmed down a bit more. Yuna was stunned and froze accordingly. Rikku chuckled, but the pair paid her no heed. Her best friend could deny her attraction to the golden god before her all she wanted, but it was all too obvious to Rikku what went on behind those multi-colored eyes as she regarded the man who had put his own well-being on the line so that he could be with her. She liked him, it was as simple as that. And the more she fought off the accusations and denied them, Rikku could tell that Yuna's magnetism just grew deeper for him. Giggling inwardly, Rikku reflected on how differently Yuna now acted in his presence than before. She always popped into the bathroom on her way to break, to primp herself before the mirror. And she talked with him more openly when they were in all together in their casual group. Even now, as she showed such concern for his well-being…a couple of weeks ago that very same Yuna would have been caught in a vortex of awkwardness and probably would have bolted at the sheer sight of him.

Rikku stretched her arms dramatically over her head. "Well, if you two are just going to stand there and gawk at each other, I guess that I'll just have to sit back here and watch the ceiling tiles as a means of passing the time…" Leaning her back against the wall, Rikku titled her head back and did just that as Yuna huffed and Tidus sniggered.

"Fine, fine, I know you don't like being left out. You want us to stare at you too?" Tidus teased poking Rikku in the ribs. She laughed and slapped away his hands before reaching over and yanking on Yuna's long braid that trailed down past her knees.

Growling, Yuna lunged at the small Al Bhed grabbing her head and locking it with her elbow before ruffling up her hair. "Why do you always have to be so annoying?" Yuna asked as she held a squirming Rikku down. "You're just like a little sister!" She laughed at Rikku's tousled appearance as she released her.

Sticking out her tongue at the pair, Rikku harrumphed as she took down her hair, smoothed out the knots, and tied it back again with her blue band. "That was not fair, you two ganged up on me," she declared and the three of them laughed, effectively expelling any remaining tension from the room.

The snickering faded into occasional giggles from either Yuna or Rikku until finally the three of them quieted. Tidus drank the water Yuna gave him, Yuna played with her long braid and Rikku finished the work of gathering the silky little hairs that kept falling into her face and stuffing them into her hair band.

"You know, I've been hearing some talk around here lately," Tidus said to break the silence. "People are saying that Nooj is thinking about hiring another manager. Someone to take care of inventory and general grocery management."

"But that's Maechen's job," Rikku shook her head.

"Right, but the word is that managing the staff and the inventory is getting to be a bit much for him. How old is he anyway? Shouldn't he be retired by now?" Tidus asked absently stroking the rim of the bottle.

"Work is everything to Maechen. It doesn't matter how old he is because he is good at what he does," Rikku responded with a flinty edge in her tone. She would not tolerate people looking down on Maechen because of his age. It was just like people looking down on her because she was Al Bhed.

"Hey, don't tell me how good he is, I already know that. Hell, if that old man didn't know how to do his job, mine would be much harder than it already is. I just can't comprehend what kind of super powers he must have tapped into to be able to divert all the disasters that could be happening back here AND deal with the staff and customers, not to mention Nooj up front. Just seems like an awful lot to me."

"Yes, and he closes every night," Yuna joined in the conversation. "I wonder if he has a family at home? Do they mind barely seeing him for a few hours a day?"

Those questions disturbed Rikku greatly. Having a single tracked mindset, she had never stopped to really consider how much responsibility one must assume to be in Maechen's position. Maybe having someone else around would be good for the old man.

"Guess it's not really up to us though," Tidus sighed and leaned back in the chair. "It's Nooj's call. And who knows what that guy wants. He's all about saving time and gil, but I doubt that even he isn't so clueless that he would exploit his labor and think it good for the store."

Rikku nodded her head in agreement. A small twinge of unease tickled the inside of her ribs as she turned the situation over in her mind. She certainly didn't want Maechen to work himself right into the grave, but she wasn't sure she liked the idea of tacking another boss on top of one who already gave her enough problems as it was. With all of the adjustments that had occurred in her life over the past year, Rikku had come to dread change as a town feared a leper.

XXX

Yuna yawned as she lazily strolled through the parking lot toward her car. The sky was tinged with dark traces of night and she could already make out the more dazzling stars as they cut through the orange roof of the heavens. Keys in hand, she turned the lock and pulled the lever, not noticing the flurry of people as they flushed through the exit and pooled to their own cars. As far as Yuna was concerned, she would be perfectly happy if she didn't have to look at one more human face that night. Well, except perhaps for little Vidinia.

Becoming absorbed in thoughts of the little tyke, she didn't notice as a shadow slipped out from the overhang of the store and slip to her car, stopping at her door just as she was preparing to get in. Yuna felt a hand on her arm and wasted no time jamming her elbow behind her into the gut of whoever had grabbed her arm. Whirling around, she brought her keys up in between her fingers and held them before her, daring whoever was trying to grab her to proceed without getting a new set of holes added to him.

"Ow." She recognized that voice. Through the shadows gathering within the corners of the asphalt, a shock of jutting golden highlights and deeply tanned skin informed her exactly who it was standing before her.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that Tidus!" she asked, her breath shaky from the adrenaline still rushing through her veins.

"Well I was trying to catch up to you to walk you to your car thinking that it wasn't right for a lady to go walking into a dark parking lot at night. I realize now that I was wrong; you can handle yourself just fine." He gritted his teeth as he rubbed the spot where she had elbowed him.

"Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that," she said, trying to sound defiant, but wasn't able to help the edge of worry that wove through her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I will be, I'm a big boy," he replied with an easy grin.

"Oh, okay," she answered and then began fiddling with her keys when she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Are you sure?" she asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Because Wakka says my punches are harder than a blitzballer's punt, and well, you did scare me…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, see? I can already stand again, good as new." He straightened a bit from the hunch he had adopted since her brutal jab, but winced as he did so. She noticed the facial expression and started to say something else, but Tidus cut her off before she could ask if he was alright again. "So who's this Wakka guy? A boyfriend maybe?"

She looked at him blankly for a few seconds before throwing back her head and laughing into the air overhead. Tidus almost choked on his breath at the sight of her pale elegant neck. "Wakka…is not…ha ha ha!…He's practically an older brother for Yevon's sake!" she continued laughing a bit longer before wiping at her eyes and calming down.

"Wakka and his wife, Lulu, are my…godparents I guess you could say. Both my father and mother died when I was younger and they took me in although they were already practically my brother and sister."

"I'm sorry…about your parents I mean…how old were you?" he asked.

Yuna was silent at first. Talking about her parents was something she rarely did with even her closest friends. She felt a dull ache in her throat thinking about the subject. Well, he did ask, which was more than anyone else did. Whenever people found out that she had lost them both, they usually became uncomfortable and changed the subject. Even Wakka and Lulu tried to avoid the topic thinking it would only cause her more pain to discuss it.

"I was eight when my mother died. She had a fatal illness, it drug on for years until finally she was too weak to fight anymore. My father died three years ago. He was an emissary for Yevon. They sent him to Zanarkand with two other representatives. They died from exposure to the elements." Pain thickened her voice as she explained her parent's demise, but the tears that used to blanket her eyes every hour of every night did not come. Instead she felt oddly relieved, to finally be able to speak of it.

"I lost my mother and my father too…though my old man just disappeared. Don't really know if he's dead or alive…don't really care either. My mom loved the hell out of that man, though I'll never understand why. She pined away for him. Kind of an illness too I guess you could say. Just grew weaker and weaker until one day…" he snapped his fingers and Yuna got the picture.

"Have you ever tried to find your father?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I don't still look around me when I'm in a crowded place and look for signs of his face. I don't know what I'd ever do if I saw him again. Probably kill him, for what he did to mom."

Yuna was still as she listened to the man before her. His tone was forcibly arrogant and aloof, as if his father didn't matter to him…and yet behind those words…in his eyes, Yuna saw a pain that mirrored her own. "I think you still care about him. You said you used to come here to Besaid with him and that it was one of the reasons that you came in the first place. I bet you came here looking for him."

Tidus blinked and tore his gaze from the pavement straight into her blue and green eyes. He sighed before looking off to his right into a distance beyond the grocery store and the grocery store's parking lot. "You know Yuna, you are probably exactly right. I keep denying it…trying to be so angry instead…and a part of me is angry at him, but another part of me is trapped in an eleven-year-old's body waiting for his dad to come back and take him blitzballing again.

Yuna could relate to that very well. Sometimes she had dreams of being younger. So much younger in fact, that both of her parents were still alive and no a trace of illness touched her mother's face, nor did the haunted gaze travel in her father's face following him like a heavy chain for the rest of his days.

Yuna was brought back to reality as Tidus cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in his hands. "You know…I'm glad that Wakka is just your uncle or brother or whatever…because then maybe I have a chance to take you out somewhere? Maybe we could just grab something to eat, go walk on the beach or something…?"

Yuna watched him for a minute as she turned over his offer in her head. It amused her slightly the way he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he awaited her answer. She had never dated anyone before, mostly because she was extremely shy and hid from anyone who tried to talk to her for any amount of time, but also because to go would be like acknowledging that she was ready to move forward in her life. That was a step that she was tentative to make because she wasn't sure if she was ready. But as she looked into Tidus's icy blue eyes, she realized that it truly wasn't the same as it normally was with him. She had tried running at first, but he had followed and now…he was no longer a stranger that she was afraid of, but becoming more and more of some semblance of a friend as the days passed by until the thought of going on a real, just-the-two-of-them date didn't scare the wits out of her. And besides, they already had one thing (morbid though it was) in common. Maybe there was more there lurking under the surface.

She smiled at Tidus and thought about how fast it would take her to speed home and dash for the phone. She needed to call Rikku.

XXX

Rikku grinned as she set the phone back in its cradle and stretched out on her bed, watching the lights flickering through the window. She sighed contentedly. So Tidus's persistence had finally paid off and Yuna had accepted a date…She smiled again as she recalled Yuna's frantic pleas and questioning voice as she sought Rikku's guidance.

Before the crash, when Rikku had been just another normal girl, she had seen her fair share of dates. Obviously none of them had been remarkable enough to leave a lasting mark, but she was not a girl lacking in experience when it came to courting with the opposite sex. In her past life, there had been two boyfriends, none of them very serious. In fact, she only considered them that because she went on more than one date with them. Back then, dating was almost something of a sport that Rikku enjoyed for the variety and the flavor it added to life. She thrived on the thrill of picking out something knock-him-off-his-feet to wear, the excitement of going somewhere she had never been before (or maybe visiting a place she really enjoyed again), and spending the evening being a coy tease to her poor date. Generally, she enjoyed it when the guy was nervous because that usually indicated that he wanted to make a good impression on her, but in reality, there was no specific type of guy that she was looking for, unlike Yuna. It was simply about getting out of the house, having a great time, and perhaps getting acquainted with someone interesting.

She chuckled aloud into the quilt of shadowy lace. How different her life was now. Yuna, the epitome of all that was antisocial was the one who would be going out on the town, having a great time with a decent guy (whose appearance went way beyond decent and bordered on god-like). And she would be, well, working. She rolled over on her bed and pulled the covers that had tangled in her feet up to her chin as she let out a deflated sigh. Tomorrow was the day she began training. She didn't need to reminisce on the pitiful condition of her life. Throwing the covers back again, she bounded out of bed and went to check her alarm clock for the fifth time that night. It was set, and this time she was going to bed for real. She crawled back between mattress and covers, feeling instant warmth seep into her bones and permeate her muscles. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts drift around the foggy haze of her mind until at last they trailed off into sweet nothing and the massive dark cloud of sleep finally claimed her.

XXX

This chapter was definitely very Yuna and Tidus oriented, but I figured that since I'm dragging out the introduction of Gippal in this story (though I have hinted at it), I might as well add a little slab of sorbet, you know, to cleanse the pallet before the meaty plot of the story comes into play. This is not a shared couple story, the main romance will revolve around Rikku and Gippal's relationship, but obviously there will be undertones of other pairings, Tidus and Yuna being the most prominent. However I also plan on making other small connections as the story progresses (cough next chapter cough). With luck and careful planning, I will finally work Gippal into the story the chapter after the next one (although there will be a smidgen of him at the end of next chapter), so keep your eyes peeled! Good things come to those who wait!

Oh, and another note about the shortchange "artist" at the beginning of the chapter. If you are a cashier, beware. It happened to me—I, a new employee found myself in a position similar to Rikku's, but I didn't have her intimate knowledge about the workings of that particular con. The man came in, paid for an item, wanted change back for his larger bill that he had "mistakenly" given me, saw that I had larger bills in my pan and tried to get me to give him change for those. It seems obvious now looking back, but when you are new and you've never dealt with deception of that magnitude before, plus the conman is going fast on purpose because he wants to confuse you, well, I just got lucky that the woman I had checked out before stopped to fiddle with her son and saw what was going on. She went to the office cashier who then helped me out. Unfortunately, I believe the man made off with a few more twenties than he started off with and I felt miserable and almost quit. The moral of the story…if you are a newly employed cashier, just say no when they ask for change. Even if you think they look nice and you want to be nice in return, it's just not worth the grief and embarrassment.


End file.
